My Roommate's Rule
by Caitlin-Silver
Summary: Lovino Vargas has a simple rule: Do not date your roommate. Too bad for him Antonio doesn't care about said rule. Rated T for language. Spamano, GerIta, past!Romerica, USUK. Three-shot.
1. Chapter 1

I should probably be updating my other story but, well, this idea was stuck in my head for a while. Ever since my friend went off to college, as a matter of fact. Especially since she talked about her roommate; thus, this idea was born. I don't know if it's already been done or not but oh well. Hopefully, if it has, mine is different.

This will be - well planned to be - a three-shot. I don't know when I'll finish the other two parts but I will get around to it. I need to finish _I'm Not In Denial_ first, though, since I've been putting it off for a while.

Warning: I didn't really edit much so there will be grammatical errors. Point out what you see and I'll try to fix 'em when I can!

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia. That's pretty obvious, though, right? Yeah, so don't sue me. I'll track your ass _down._ (Just kidding!)

_–Caitlin-Silver_

**Chapter I -**

* * *

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"But Lovi. . . _please?_"

"_No._"

"Please? You don't really have a good reason to be rejecting me so much! Just one little date? _Please please please–_"

"What part of 'no' don't you understand, you goddamn dumbass! And, for your information, I _do_ have a good reason to be rejecting you."

Antonio pouted. "Lovi, just because I'm your roommate doesn't mean you have a valid reason to reject me."

"_Idiot._ You ask me this fucking question every. Single. Day." Lovino grumbles, roughly shoving his homework papers into his bag. "You know the rule: I don't date my roommates–"

"But _Lovi–_"

"–which you happen to _be,_ by the way." Flinging his bag over his shoulder, Lovino headed towards their dorm room's door. He was already late enough to his class as is and he didn't have time to waste. Especially since they had this same conversation every day. Why he got stuck with such an _idiot_ for a roommate was beyond him. "I'm leaving now. You've made me late enough as it is."

Antonio sighed, flopping down on his bed. "Okay then." Once Lovino had left the room, he immediately dug out his cell-phone and scrolled through his contacts. Finding the name he had been looking for, Antonio selected it and pressed call.

It rang twice before the person answered. "_Ve~ Ciao! Who is it?_"

Antonio, trying his best not to sound _too_ desperate, said, "Feli! I need your help!~ It's really, really really really, _really_, important!"

"_Oh, big brother Toni! You need help with Fratello, sì?_" Feliciano said, sounding chipper as usual. In truth, he wasn't surprised he was being called about this particular subject. It wasn't exactly news to anyone that the overzealous Spaniard had set his sights on campus' number one grumpy Italian. Some people had already figured they were together but the people who knew Lovino knew this couldn't be true because the man had a simple rule. It was this very same rule that kept getting Antonio shot down.

Lovino doesn't date his roommate. No matter who it is and no matter how much he liked them, he would _not_ date them. Only Feliciano really knew why this was but he had long since sworn to keep it a secret. It irked, irritated and downright _frustrated_ Antonio.

"Sí! Lovi turned me down. . . _again._ I can't take this constant rejection!~" Antonio wailed sadly. It had been a good month since they had become roommates. Every day he would try to get Lovino to agree to go on a date with him but each and every single time he had said no. It was too much to take. After all, he had known the spitfire Italian since they were just kids and had had a major crush on him for as long as he could remember. "Why does he refuse to date his roommates?"

Feliciano stays silent for the longest time. "_Well,_" he finally answers, "_it's not something I'm supposed to be talking about. Fratello made me promise a long time ago that I wouldn't tell–_"

"Please Feli, this is really important!" The desperation was evident in Antonio's voice and it made Feliciano frown. Feeling conflicted, he asked quietly, "_. . . How much do you care for my Fratello? I can trust you with him, right?_"

The question makes Antonio quirk a brow in confusion. "Of course," he says slowly. Saying the wrong thing to Feliciano could have dire consequences. If Feli didn't trust him then there was absolutely no way that Lovi would. Everyone knew that he held his brother's opinion above everyone else's (excluding his brother's decision to date Ludwig, of course). "You know how much I care for him. I've been in love with him for _years_ now."

Antonio hears a sad sigh on the other end of the phone. "_I know Toni. It's just – Fratello had a bad experience once and he's afraid to relive something similar to it._" This made Antonio blink. So the feisty Italian of his affections had a bad experience with love? It would make sense, he figured. Still, that didn't exactly explain why he would refuse to date his _roommate._

"Okay but what does that have to do with his rule?"

"_Ve~. . ._" Feli says quietly. He knew he really shouldn't be telling his Fratello's business like this but he believed that Antonio would actually be able to help him recover from his bad experience. After all, his last experience had left him utterly crushed for _weeks._ "_Well, you remember Alfred, right?_" Antonio muttered a quiet 'yes'. "_Since you only moved back not too long ago, I don't expect you to know about this but Alfred was Fratello's boyfriend. . . and roommate._"

Antonio urged him to continue after he went silent. He didn't want to dwell too long on the fact that Lovino had gotten a boyfriend while he went away to visit his home country for a few months. It was kind of a blow to his pride that Lovino would date Alfred and not him.

Feliciano coughed slightly, trying to think of an excuse not to continue. He was breaking a promise and the full force of that thought had finally taken a hold of him. "_I don't think I should really continue. . . If you really want to know, you should ask Fratello. If he wants you to know, he will tell you._" There was a click, signaling that he had hung up. Antonio frowned, staring at the phone in his hand while trying to think of what to do now. Lovino would obviously refuse to tell him anything, even if they were close friends. Though, the 'close friends' could be stretching it a bit. Lovino had been avoiding him as much as possible lately. Antonio had a sinking feeling the reasoning behind this was due to his confession of being in love with him. After all, the Italian hadn't responded too well to that. It hurt his feelings, yes, but he would keep trying anyway because he believed it would be worth it in the end.

"Only problem with that, though, is getting Lovi to open up to me. . ." Antonio sighed and then fell back against his bed, stretching slightly. "Ahh~ such a problem."

Maybe taking a siesta would be a good idea. After all, he hadn't any classes to attend today.

* * *

Being stuck in a boring class room for two hours was _not_ how Lovino wanted to spend his time but, well, he didn't really have much of a choice. If he wanted to graduate college and take over his Nonno's business, he had to pass his classes. Boring as _shit_ business classes. Sometimes he wished he could have majored in culinary arts but, well, a lot was expected of him; he didn't exactly have as big a leash as Feliciano did. It wasn't his brother's fault by any means but sometimes he couldn't help the jealousy that would flood his being. It didn't help that his Nonno seemed to (more like obviously) favor the younger brother. It pissed him off to no end but he kept his mouth shut about it. He'd only hurt Feliciano's feelings if he did.

Deciding to drone out the Professor's speech, Lovino's thoughts drifted back to this mornings daily occurrence. It was really starting to irritate him – that dumbass just didn't know the meaning of the word _no._ How many times had the idiot asked him out? He wasn't sure but he asked at least _once_ everyday, sometimes twice, and he'd been at it for a little over a month. Forty times? Fifty, maybe? Lovino wasn't sure but, then again, he hadn't been keeping track.

'_I don't know why the fuck-tard keeps asking me; I answer with the same thing every time. No means no!_' Lovino thought to himself with the slightest twitch in his left eye. English or Spanish, the word no held the same meaning. You'd think he would have learned that by now.

Thankfully class was about to end. Silently gathering up his belonging's, the grumpy youth glanced at the clock. _Two more minutes._ Two more minutes of this boring shit and he was free for the weekend. Thank-fucking-_God._

When class finally ended, Lovino, who sat near the back, made a beeline for the door. He didn't want to spend any more time than necessary in that God forsaken room. Unfortunately, someone seemed to be waiting right out side the door – a someone he happened to crash right into. "Oww–_fuck._ Jesus, watch where you're going, bastard!" Lovino glared at the person he ran into only to grow shocked. "Feli?"

Feliciano smiled nervously and waved slightly. "Um–err. . . Ciao, Fratello! I thought I might, well, surprise you!" He began to fidget slightly under his brother's gaze and refused to meet his eyes. "S-something wrong?"

Lovino glared slightly but shook his head and pulled his brother down the slightly crowded hall, dodging anyone in the way. Once they made it to the restroom, he turned to his younger brother. "Okay, what do you want Feli? You _never_ visit me. You're always too busy with that potato-bastard boyfriend of yours or are too busy working on your paintings."

This made Feliciano laugh nervously, as if trying to hide any awkward tensions. "There's nothing wrong with wanting to visit my _Fratello,_ now, is there?"

Lovino crossed his arms over his chest and narrowed his eyes slightly. "There most definitely _is_ something wrong with it. I don't have time to play games, Feli, so if you have something you want to say to me, _say it._"

Hanging his head slightly in embarrassment, Feli nodded. "Okay, well, earlier today I got a phone call from big brother Toni," Lovino looked like he was about to say something but Feli held up a finger, signaling to be quiet. "He wanted advice – obviously it would be concerning you – and so I, well, might have mentioned. . . something about. . . err, Alfred. . ."

"You did _what?_" If looks could kill, Feliciano most definitely would have gone up in flames. The absolute _rage_ in his brother's eyes made him squeak in fear. "_Feli._" His tone felt like a knife; sharp and painful.

"Y-yes, Fratello?" Feliciano placed his arms in front of him in a submissive stance. He knew his big brother would never actually hurt him but, still, it didn't hurt to be on the safe side.

Lovino moved closer towards Feliciano and bent slightly so their faces were eye-to-eye. "_Why_ would you bring _Alfred_ up?!" It was considered taboo to mention the name Alfred in front of Lovino for a very simple reason. "You _know_ he cheated on me with that stupid British kid. You _know_ that I forbade you to speak of it. You _know_ that's why I don't date my roommates anymore! I had to spend the rest of the semester with him, stuck in the same dorm room together and I could do _nothing_ about it. You know what it's like coming back and seeing your ex with his new toy?!"

Feli whimpered, regretting he had ever mentioned the name to Antonio. Granted, they hadn't discussed anything about him, but now he would more than likely question Lovino about him. That was something he hadn't really thought about until the last minute. "I'm _sorry_ Fratello! I-I swear I didn't mean to mention him! It's just, he was asking for advice because you keep rejecting him and he wanted to know why you don't date your roommates so I just _thought–_"

"You just thought you would tell him about it so he could help me, sì?" Lovino sighed and rubbed the back of his head. His anger had diminished when he saw how frightened he had made his brother. "Look, Feli; I'm sorry, okay? It's just – for _fuck's sake_ – you _know_ you're not supposed to mention him, no matter who you're talking with or what you're talking about."

"I know. . . I'm sorry."

Smacking his head, Lovino groaned, "Stop fucking apologizing, it's _annoying._ If it makes you happy, I will talk to that tomato-bastard about it, okay?" He had no intention of talking to that Spanish dumbass but, well, anything to appease Feliciano. He almost felt guilty when Feli brightened immensely and shook his head furiously.

Feliciano latched onto his brother's arm, ignoring his protests. "Ve~ can we go get lunch together, Fratello? I'll make pasta!~"

Lovino could only roll his eyes and nod.

* * *

He _really_ didn't want to go back to his dorm room. He wanted to stay in his brother's room and sleep over but he couldn't do that; Ludwig shared a dorm with Feli and Lovino was _not_ going to listen to them sweet talk each other all night. He'd rather put up with that Spanish-bastard of a roommate instead.

Lovino slung his bag over his shoulder. "I'm heading back to my dorm now, Feli. I need to start working on those damn assignments."

"Aww," Feli pouted slightly, not wanting his brother to leave so soon. He knew it would be useless to argue though, so he gave him a hug and bid him goodnight.

The walk back to his dorm was quiet and seemed to stretch out longer than it should have. Lead felt like it had settled itself in his stomach as he stopped in front of his shared dorm. Lovino knew he couldn't avoid the situation – even though he _really_ wanted to – so he grasped the doorknob and turned it to the right, opening the door. It was dimly lit inside and strangely quiet. Raising a brow at the unusual quietness, he stepped inside, glancing around for his Spanish roommate. It took a minute to find him since there wasn't much light in the room but when he did, he spotted him underneath his blankets on his bed. The dumbass seemed to be asleep which was, in itself, quite strange. Normally, on the weekends, he would go out with those two asshole friend's of his; Francis and Gilbert. Lovino _hated_ them both, especially Francis since he always tried to molest him every chance he had. Either Antonio didn't think his friend was serious when he did this or he was as dense as a fucking _tree._ Lovino opted towards the latter, personally. The guy was a complete and utter _dumbass_ but at least he was cute.

Lovino's eyes widened at the thought. _Cute?_ _Where the fucking Hell did _that_ come from? No – no no no, I didn't think that, I didn't! I'm just. . ._ his thoughts trailed off, trying to think up an excuse for himself. _I'm just tired! Yeah, that's all, I'm tired!_

There was no way in motherfucking _Hell_ did he think that _Antonio,_ of all people, was cute. Nope, not at _all._

While Lovino continued to mentally deny his previous thoughts, he failed to notice the groan and shift in his roommates bed. "Huh?. . . Lovi, is that you?"

Broken from his thoughts, the now flustered Italian directed his attention to Antonio (he looked groggy as fuck) who yawned quietly. "Oh, um, sorry. Did I wake you?" The Spaniard shook his head and plastered a cheerful grin on his still sleep-stricken face. "Not at all! I was just taking a siesta, that's all! What time is it?"

"Almost eight-thirty," Lovino replied, walking towards his room and dropping his bag on his desk as he walked by. Upon hearing the time, Antonio's eye's widened and he glanced towards his alarm clock to double check. Indeed, the time displayed was eight-twenty eight. "I slept all day?!"

The Italian rolled his eyes and plopped down on his bed. "It would appear so, I guess. Fucking idiot. . ." he trailed off, muttering curses under his breath. Antonio couldn't help but notice his flustered, red cheeks. _So cute~ Just like a tomato!_

Once he broke his thoughts away from the adorableness that is Lovino, Antonio remembered that he had to ask him about something. "Lovi?"

"What do you want, you damn tomato-bastard?"

"The reason you won't date your roommates–"

"Not this shit again."

"–is it because of Alfred?"

Silence followed the question and Lovino gave him a harsh glare. "Look, Feli told me he talked to you about this rule of mine, but I'd appreciate if you'd stay outta my goddamn business. I don't date my roommates – end of _story._" Lovino shucked his shirt and pants, making sure to leave his boxers on, and scrambled under his covers. "No more questions about this, got it? Now goodnight, stupid."

Antonio frowned sadly but said nothing. He would simply try again in the morning.

* * *

**End Chapter I -**

Don't get mad that I chose America to be the one who cheats on Lovi. . . I simply picked him _because_ I enjoy Romerica so damn much. Ah, if Spamano wasn't my OTP, Romerica would be~

I'll get around to writing the other parts. . . soon. Be patient.

_Ciao,_ everyone~


	2. Chapter 2

I should really stop lying to myself. What did I do? I said I wasn't going to update this until I finished _I'm Not In Denial_ but look how well that turned out. Ha, I'm not promising myself anything anymore, it always turns out the opposite way I want it.

This chapter is short but it's supposed to be. It's more of a. . . fluffy-type thing? Heck, I dunno. . . Call it what you must!

Warning: Grammar errors most likely. Yeah. That's about it. Point 'em out, I'll fix 'em. Unless the errors don't bother you, then don't worry about it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia. I just mentally kidnap some of the characters for my own enjoyment and fulfillment. Hey, I'm not the only one, don't deny it.

_–Caitlin-Silver_

**Chapter II -**

* * *

Waking up at four in the morning to sobbing was not how Antonio would have anticipated his day starting. Nevertheless, he woke up to silent crying coming from the other side of the room. Groaning slightly, he shifted and tugged his covers off before sitting up and rubbing his eyes. It was most definitely Lovino crying–obviously, he was the only other person in the room–but why would he be crying? As far as he remembered, the moody boy had been, well, less than pleased when he went to bed. He didn't even work on any of his assignments which was unusual because that's what he always did when he came back from classes. Then again, Antonio had slept most of the day so he wasn't sure if Lovi had come back to the room after classes or not to work. Come to think of it, he had come back rather late. . .

'_Wonder where he was. . . Well, he did mention talking with his brother, so he was probably with him._' It made sense, he figured. It wasn't his business as to where Lovino was but he still liked to keep tabs, just in case. Gilbert claimed it was a bit stalker-ish, but he disagreed; he was simply looking out for his future boyfriend! Nothing more, nothing less. And if the cheery Spaniard had anything to say about, that 'future boyfriend' would soon turn into 'present boyfriend'. It would take convincing (a whole hella lot of convincing) but he would get there.

Another sob spilled out of the distressed Italian from across the room and it gave Antonio the push to get out of bed and walk over to his roommate's side of the room. He couldn't see any tears when he bent his body over to inspect Lovino but, then again, it was way too dark to tell anyway. Placing his hand on the crying man's shoulder, he tried to gently shake him awake. It didn't do any good; in fact, it seemed to make the younger man more distressed, as he began to fidget in his sleep and turn on his side. Antonio could hear him mutter some words to himself but all he really seemed to catch was the name "Alfred" spill out of his lips. It made him scowl in jealousy that Lovi would have been with such an idiot. In fact, last time he had checked, the Italian man had made it perfectly clear that he held an obvious hate for the American.

"_God, I hate that burger-loving freak. All he does is rant about how he's 'The Hero' and act like he's hot shit. It pisses me off so fucking _much."

Yeah, if memory served, that's what Lovino had said to him when he had asked for his opinion on Alfred. Why had he asked in the first place? Well, despite his growing hate for the blonde dumbass, Antonio had been some-what friends with him. Alfred had occasionally gone drinking with him, Francis, and Gilbert, but that was only because his Prussian friend had deemed the American 'awesome worthy' of hanging out with them. Antonio had asked Lovino if he wanted to join them on a particular evening but once he had learned of Alfred attending, he quickly refused. The first thing Antonio did was ask why. Then Lovino had so 'kindly' explained to him that he didn't wish to be near that American idiot. Once more, Antonio asked why. His response had been obvious.

Lovino never did specify why he hated Alfred so much at that point in time but Antonio had eventually dropped the subject and went out drinking anyway with his friends. Not too long afterwards, Antonio left to visit his homeland in Spain for a while. He didn't really tell Lovino about it until the last minute because it had been too hard to talk about before. He didn't want to leave his precious Lovi and they had been close at the time so he abstained from mentioning it. When Antonio told him of his departure, Lovino didn't say a word to him. The Italian stared for a short while before sucking in a breath and leaving the room. It was upsetting but he couldn't do anything about it; his plane had to leave soon. Antonio silently promised himself he would apologize when he got back from his trip.

And he had. Only, Lovino didn't take too well to it. He had been cursed out and given the silent treatment for a week before Lovino finally decided it was enough. Antonio noted that his close friend seemed even more annoyed and moody than usual, which he ended up believing was because Lovi was mad at him for leaving for so long but now that he thought about the situation, maybe it had something to do with Alfred. The two had been dating, right? So, what had happened to cause that to break? Lovino was definitely the loyal type so it wouldn't make sense if he had been the one to end things. Was it mutual? Perhaps they simply had a falling out? Too many arguments, they got tired of it, and broke it off? Or, maybe, Alfred had _cheated–_

Antonio's eyes widened. Alfred cheating on Lovino; it made sense. It made perfect sense. Why else would Lovino want to avoid the subject as much as possible? That's why Feliciano refused to tell him anything about it! He promised not to talk about it anymore because it brought up terrible memories! Yes! It all made _sense._ Antonio frowned at his next thought. _So what?_ Even if that was what was wrong, how could he make it better? Lovino was obviously hurting; otherwise he wouldn't be crying.

"N. . . 'ntonio. . ."

Looking down in surprise, Antonio's thoughts were broken. Did he just hear correctly? Lovino mumbled his name. "Lovi?" he spoke quietly, leaning his head down so he could press their foreheads together. At the close proximity, Antonio could feel his cheeks warm slightly. He had wanted to be this close to Lovino for so long. It's a shame that it was while he was sleeping. Still, him muttering his name while sleeping had to mean something right?

As if sensing Antonio, Lovino shifted closer to the Spaniard's body and sighed. Antonio couldn't help but find it utterly adorable. "Oh Lovi, you're so cute," he sighed, raising his hand to drag his fingers through the Italian's dark colored locks. Soft and silky, albeit slightly sweaty from the heat, Antonio continued to rake his fingers through Lovino's hair. Oh, how he loved this man. . .

". . . Don'. . . don'. . . mmm, stop," Lovino slightly slurred, still deep asleep. "Don't. . . Tonio, don'. . ."

Antonio's breath hitched in his throat. Don't what? What exactly _was_ Lovino dreaming of? Obviously he, himself, was in it, but what was he doing? It didn't sound like a perverted dream–his breath wasn't ragged and he wasn't moaning–more like he was pleading something. That pleading tone in his voice made him frown. What was Lovino trying to stop him from doing?

As if sensing the question, Lovino muttered, "Don't leave me, Tonio. . ."

* * *

**End Chapter II -**

Next chapter is last and I want to clarify something about it; this fic centers around Lovi and Toni. Therefore, the subject of Alfred cheating and such shall be brought to light in a sequel, probably. This fic is kind of writing itself right now so what happens next chapter, I can't say, but what I can say is that Alfred won't make an appearance. If I ever write a sequel, he definitely will. Of course, this is only if you people out there even _want _a sequel.

Don't be lazy people. I'm not a mind reader, if you don't review and tell me what you want, I won't know what to do. If no one asks for the sequel well then, it won't happen. I'll let you people imagine what happens between Alfred and Lovi. I already know what happens, besides the cheating and such, so I won't have to worry about that.

Still, I'm surprised this story got 8 faves and 12 follows that fast. _Grazie!_

So yeah R&R and such. I'm going to really try to go finish my other fic now. . .


	3. Chapter 3

So yeah, I finished this. Hoorah, go me, Hallelujah, good night.

Warning: Grammar errors. Yup. I can't think of anything else.

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia. I wish I did. End of story. I hope I don't see any of you in court!

_–Caitlin-Silver_

**Chapter III -**

* * *

Just like had promised himself, Antonio tried talking to Lovino about the whole 'Alfred' situation, but he didn't get much of a chance as the Italian made an excuse up.

"I have to go study in the library since I didn't get any fucking work done last night. We'll talk later, okay?"

Yes, that's what he had said but Antonio knew he wasn't being serious when he said that they would talk later. It was only said in the heat of the moment, something he said so that he would let him be for the time being. Being the ever optimistic person that he is, Antonio let him go on his way, staying silent and only giving a brief wave to him. There wasn't anything he _could _say, anyway. Lovino was stubborn as heck.

Still, even though he knew Lovino wasn't serious about talking, he tried later when his roommate finally returned from the library. A good seven hours had passed and it was two in the afternoon so that gave him ample amount of time to try and talk with Lovino. However, getting him to actually _speak_ to him about it was a whole different matter. Antonio tried anyway.

The second the moody man walked through their door, Antonio greeted him, "Hi Lovi! How was your time studying?"

Lovino gave him an irritated glance before answering with a short, "Fine." He then proceeded to dump his bag on his desk chair and then kick off his shoes before flopping onto his still unmade bed. It was obvious that he was going to take an afternoon siesta. Or, in this case, at least try.

"Can we talk now please?"

Sighing quite audibly, Lovino turned his figure until it was facing his Spanish roommate. "Fine then, if you wanna talk so fucking bad."

Antonio grinned at the small victory. Getting him to agree to talk to him was easier than he had anticipated. At least the most difficult part was out of the way. Or, maybe it was. If Alfred really did cheat on Lovino then getting him to speak about it might be even more difficult. Still, he would at least try. "Lovi, do you not date your roommate's because Alfred cheated on you?" He had meant to take a more subtle approach and ease into the conversation but he was too anxious for that. Besides, hinting at things with Lovino was never the smart idea. It was best to just say what you wanted and be blunt.

The way the Italian man's body went rigid at this signaled that he had made the correct guess. And to even further the proof, Lovino said, "H-how did. . . who told you about that?"

The hurt and sad tone made him flinch slightly and feel guilty about bringing up past memories. After all, it seemed that he wanted nothing more than to forget about the whole thing. "Well," Antonio started, "no one did. I sort of just came to the conclusion on my own. I mean, it would make sense and everything. . ." Now he felt like such a jerk. Maybe he should have thought more before starting up this topic of conversation.

Antonio honestly expected Lovino to yell at him, or cry, or leave the room, but instead, he simply said, "Huh. I'm actually kind of surprised that you figured it out on your own since you're such a dumbass. . ."

It made the Spaniard blink in surprise. "You. . . you aren't mad? I-I brought up a painful subject without thinking how you would feel and I'm really sorry–"

"_Dio,_ shut up, will you? Contrary to what I have told my brother, Alfred cheating on me isn't really what my problem is. Well, it sort of is. It just made things worse for me, really. What made me so against dating my roommate's is – err, well. . . ah, fuck it, nevermind. Just forget about it." Lovino sighed before turning back over and falling silent.

Antonio tried getting him to speak again after that, for a good half hour, before giving up. Before he knew it, two weeks went by and Lovino still refused to discuss anymore of the topic. If Alfred wasn't his problem, then what was? He couldn't be for sure but he desperately wanted to find out. He would ask Feliciano but, as Lovino said, he didn't know the real problem either.

Eventually he stopped bothering Lovi about it and went to Gilbert and Francis for help.

Gilbert's answer had been simple and expected; "Just leave 'em alone until he feels like talking! Little dude has been especially pissy ever since you left and then Alfred fucks things up even more! Time is all he needs."

Francis merely rolled his eye's at his Prussian friend. Such an unhelpful answer. "Toni, while I agree that Lovino needs time, you should not give up. It's true that he has turned more sour than usual since you left, and the problem with Alfred didn't help, but you need to get him to open up to you. Whether Lovino realizes it or not, he needs a confident; someone who will listen to him no matter what. Holding those emotions in is not good for you! Think about it; would you like to be stuck with no one to talk to?"

Antonio knew he wouldn't like to be stuck with no one so he took Francis' advice to heart. The next morning came, thankfully a Saturday, and he decided that he would get Lovi to confide his feelings with him. Whatever it took, he would do it, because he needed someone to talk to.

"Lovi, we really need to talk."

Lovino had just barely finished straightening his shirt out before Antonio interrupted his ritual. "Talk? Didn't we already talk a few weeks ago? What more is there that needs said?"

Taking things more seriously than he usually did, Antonio gave him a passive expression. "More than you're letting on. I know there's something you aren't telling me and I want you to know that I am open to listening, whatever it is. So, please, will you talk to me?" He chewed on his bottom lip before continuing, "I want you to be able to trust me but that can't happen if you're always pushing me away."

"Pushing you away?" Lovino scoffed silently. "Why would I need to push you away? You're the one that left without telling me, remember?"

Antonio blinked, eye's growing bigger. "Me leaving? Lovi, that was a long time ago and I apologized for that–"

"Then why didn't you tell me? You always called me your 'best friend' and last time I checked, best friends don't keep secrets like that! You told me the day you were _leaving._ What kind of Goddamn friend does _that?_"

Antonio's shoulders slumped, his confidence slowly leaving him. He honestly hadn't expected Lovino to bring that whole situation up. He had long since apologized for it, hadn't he? Was there something that he was missing or didn't understand? "I don't understand what it is that you are expecting of me but, whatever it is, I'll do it. Just tell me, please? If it makes you feel better then I don't care what it is."

This seemed to catch the Italian off guard because his hardened glare faltered before he is staring blankly. Nothing is said as they stare silently at one another before Lovino takes a few steps forward until he is standing directly in front of Antonio.

"Lovi? What's wro–" he is unable to finish his question. Lovino has his arms wrapped tightly around his torso with his face buried in the Spaniard's chest. If he wasn't so confused, Antonio would more-than-willingly hug back. "U-um. . . Lovi? I'm so confused."

Antonio can barely make out his words but he's sure he hears; "_God, you're such an idiot. Just shut up._" So he remains quiet and openly returns the hug. A few moments later, Lovino lifts his face to look at Antonio, only to see the Spaniard staring back.

Antonio isn't sure what possesses him to ask. "Lovi, can I kiss you?"

As expected, Lovino's face lights up like a christmas bulb. "W-w-what?!"

"Ahaha~ Sorry, I couldn't help but ask!" Antonio removes his right hand from Lovino's waist to rub the back of his head. "I'm sorry, I won't–"

Lovino quickly mutters something inaudible and Antonio doesn't quite catch it. "Huh?"

A frustrated growl emanates from the Italian. "Nothing! Just forget it."

"No! Please tell me? _Please?_"

Turning to look the other way, Lovino quietly answers. "I-I said that you can if you r-really want to. . ."

Antonio blinks once. Twice. Three times before he finally responds. "Did you – are you serious? Can I really?" He doesn't want his hopes to get too high only for them to be shot down but he simply can't help the grin that is slowly working it's way onto his face. He only asked in the heat of the moment but he sure as heck wasn't expecting him to say _yes._ Or, well, the Lovino equivalent of a 'yes'.

Lovino's 'hmphs' to himself, his face getting even more red, if it was possible. "I just said that you could, couldn't I? But if you're going to take so long then don't even bother–"

He is promptly shut up with a pair of lips, courtesy of Antonio.

. . .

"Hey, Lovi?"

"What?"

"Does this mean you'll be my boyfriend?~"

". . . You really _are_ a dumbass. . ."

Antonio pouts.

". . . but yes."

And Antonio is a happy Spaniard once more.

* * *

**End Chapter III -**

I commend you for sticking with this stupid story. It must have been painful, haha. I'm sorry, I'm really tired, as per usual though, am I right?

I am still skeptical about the sequel to this story. If more people ask for it, I'll consider it. I kind of like it as is but I am sure some of you are wondering what actually happened.

In case any of you didn't get what Lovi's problem was, I'll tell you, though it should have been obvious: Toni left (didn't tell Lovi until the day he was leaving), Lovi feels hurt/betrayed, somewhere along the line Alfred picks him up only to be shot down again, makes things worse, Toni comes back thinking it will all be good (though he does apologize), Lovi is still hurt/feeling betrayed so he doesn't want to let him in, yada yada yada, you get the gist of it. Lovi was afraid to let Toni in because he didn't want things to end up as another 'Alfred situation'. You can't really blame him.

So sequel or no? R&R and tell me~

Once again I commend you for sticking with this story. Bye!


End file.
